1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that are capable of detecting an external proximity object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention is paid to a touch detection device, which is referred to as a so-called touch panel, capable of detecting an external proximity object. The touch panel is used for a display device with a touch detection function in which it is mounted on the display device such as a liquid crystal display device (so-called on-cell type) or is integrated with the display device (so-called in-cell type). The display device with a touch detection function displays various button images and the like on the display device, and this allows information input using the touch panel instead of normal mechanical buttons. The use of the display device with a touch detection function having such a touch panel tends to increase in portable information devices such as mobile phones and tablets as well as computers because an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a keypad is not required.
The display device with a touch detection function used in electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones and tablets preferably has a normal operation mode for performing image display and touch detection and a sleep mode for stopping image display and suspending operation of units when no operation is input for a given time in order to reduce power consumption.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-44004 (JP-A-2011-44004) describes a capacitive touch panel. When an input-operation position detecting unit that operates in a normal mode detects no input operation for a predetermined period, the touch panel shifts to a sleep mode in which the operation of the input-operation position detecting unit is suspended and a plurality of capacity-time convertors and an input determination unit are intermittently operated. When the input determination unit that intermittently operates in the sleep mode determines that there is an input operation, the touch panel shifts to the normal mode in which the input-operation position detecting unit operates.
The capacitive touch panel described in JP-A-2011-44004 mounted on a display constitutes an on-cell type display device with a touch detection function in a manner mounted on a display, but does not constitute an in-cell type display device with a touch detection function.
The in-cell type display device with a touch detection function has a problem specific to the in-cell type such that burn-in may occur on a display screen when shifting from the sleep mode to the normal operation mode, and it is therefore preferred to suppress the burn-in.
For the capacitive touch panel described in JP-A-2011-44004, the problem specific to the in-cell type such that burn-in may occur on the display screen is not considered because the capacitive touch panel described therein constitutes the on-cell type display device with a touch detection function but does not constitute the in-cell type display device with a touch detection function.
The present disclosure has been made to solve the problems, and it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that are capable of preventing burn-in occurring on a display screen.